It is well known that the theft of motor vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, vans, recreational vehicles and similar transportation devices, has developed into a problem of epidemic proportions.
In the past, many devices have been made to prevent the theft of vehicles. A couple of examples of such devices are a mechanical device to lock the steering wheel in place and an alarm system to activate the lights of the vehicle and horn when a triggering event occurs. Some examples of a triggering event are touching the vehicle with a metal object, lifting one end above the other end as when loading the vehicle on a wrecker, and breaking a window.
The alarm systems are normally mounted on the vehicle and have a receiver adapted to receive a signal from a remote control device operated by an authorized user of the vehicle outside the interior of the vehicle. However, these systems do not prevent a wrecker or similar towing vehicle from lifting up the front end of the vehicle and towing the vehicle down the road or street with the lights flashing and the horn blaring.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft device of a vehicle having brakes used for stopping the vehicle.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft device of a vehicle having brakes used for stopping the vehicle by engaging the brakes to prevent movement of the vehicle until the brakes have been disengaged.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft device of a vehicle having brakes used for stopping the vehicle by engaging the brakes to prevent movement of the vehicle and to inactivate a light on the vehicle indicating when the brakes are engaged to prevent the battery on the vehicle from loosing power.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of preventing the theft of a vehicle having brakes used in stopping the vehicle by remotely locking the brakes on the vehicle in an engaged position so that the vehicle may not be moved before moving the brakes to a disengaged position.